The Tainted Glass
by Kikyo Maaka
Summary: After an incident at Kyle's house, Stan won't speak to Kyle. Even when Kyle gets Kenny to help out, he's also unable to get Stan to say anything. Has Kyle lost his closest friend for good, or is the whole thing just a horrible dream?
1. Stan's Realization

A/N: -Edit on the author note-  
Firstly, this story contains slash. Dun like? Dun read.

Secondly, the main POV changes throughout the story.

Thirdly, I don't own South Park at all. Nu. Trey Parker and Matt Stone get that privilege XD

Lastly, I'm only editing this A/N, the rest will be the same as before.

-Chapter 1-

Stan's Realization

Clearly something was wrong if I was thinking that I could have passed that English test we had a couple of days ago.

"Stan, how'd you do?" Kyle happened to ask me after class. I had planned on lying to him, but he took my test out of my hand before I could speak.

Kyle looked at it and said, "I'm sure that this wasn't the worst mark of the class. I wouldn't be surprised if Craig or Cartman failed worse than this." I gave Kyle an annoyed look after he said that. He must have noticed because he quickly added, "You know, getting a fifty-three isn't that bad Stan, it's close enough to a passing mark. I mean, it was a pretty hard test."

I had to stop myself from going and saying something sarcastic, so I merely replied, "How did you do on the test then?"

Kyle gave me back my test and gave me his test after he had found it in his book bag. I knew right away that he had probably decided to say that the test was "hard" to try and cheer me up. Why?

He almost had a perfect mark.

I would have been surprised if it wasn't for the fact that Kyle was the smartest person in the class (in the whole school to be more accurate). We were outside the door of our next class, and I just stood there, knowing that I might actually end up failing this year along with quite a few other people in our class, and I wasn't exactly in the best of moods after realizing this. Before I could think anymore on the subject of possibly repeating grade 10, I noticed Kyle was saying something.

"Hello? Stan, are you there?"

I looked at him, and by his expression he had probably been trying to get my attention for about a few minutes at least. I gave him his test, but I didn't say anything.

"Stan, class is going to start any minute. Shouldn't we get in before Ms. Garrison goes and freaks out at us or something?"

I nodded and followed Kyle into the classroom. After I got to my seat, I told him what I had been thinking about earlier.

"I hope you're not being serious," he laughed. "Seriously, if you're that concerned about failing I could go and help you study for the re-test."

"Wait, what re-test?"

"You didn't hear? Only about four or five people passed the test, so everyone has to do it again tomorrow," Kyle told me. "You didn't hear that?"

"No, I guess I didn't," I said.

The rest of the day went by normally, and after school I went to Kyle's house to study for the test we have tomorrow. I happened to walk into his room, and I saw him reading the book we're studying for English class.

"Wait, you actually read that?" I asked him.

Kyle looked up from the book he was reading and said, "Sure, I don't see why not. It is pretty interesting, after all."

I just looked at him. I knew Kyle would read some really weird stuff like the "Undead and Unwed" series, but I did not expect him to read something like "Twelfth Night" (or anything that was extremely old) on his spare time. No wonder he was able to do so well on all of those pop quizzes we had in class. I decided to go and put my book bag by his bed and went and sat beside him. I looked to see where was in the book, and by the looks of it it was when the two idiots of the play were having a party and Feste (the really weird guy who I wasn't exactly sure as to why he was there) was playing a song for them. Honestly, I could care less about what was happening in the stupid book.

"Where does the stuff on the test start at?" I asked Kyle after a few minutes.

"It starts at the first act silly," he said, clearly trying to hold back a laugh. I took my own copy of the book out and opened it to the start of the first act. I started reading it, but after the first few lines of Orsino's really fucked up speech, I didn't want to read anymore of it.

"Kyle, do you get any of this?"

For about the next two hours Kyle was explaining the whole thing to me. I wasn't paying that much attention after the first half hour, so he ended up giving me his own notes on it so I could have them to study from at home. After a couple of hours at Kyle's house, I decided that it might be a good idea to leave, so I started putting my books away. When I went to get my English notebook though, I didn't notice that Kyle had been reaching for it too, and we both got it at the same time. The weirdest part was that my hand was over Kyle's. Sure, everyone did know that I was bi, and even weirder was that I had been thinking about one too many things recently, one of which was how I actually liked Kyle, and a part of me had been starting to fall for him. In that exact moment I was wondering the same thing again, and I wasn't sure of anything. I wasn't exactly sure as to how long I was stuck thinking about this for, but I finally noticed that someone was saying my name.

"Stan? Hello?"

It sounded like Kyle.

"Stan? Hello?? Are you even there?!"

I actually returned to reality and saw that Kyle looked worried, and by the looks of it he had also been shaking me. I knew I spaced out every so often, but I don't recall anytime when someone had to do something like this to get me back.

"Stan?! Answer me!" I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I just stood there in front of him, looking into his eyes. I noticed then that his eyes were a dreamy color of--

Wait, what the hell? Kyle's my best friend, that's why I shouldn't be falling for him! So why wasn't I saying anything to him?

"Stan, you're scaring me. Seriously, snap out of it!" No, I know he's my best friend, but that doesn't mean that I can't date him, right?

"Stan! Can you even hear me?!" I always remember seeing those who are best friends end up doing really horrible in a relationship though, and I wouldn't want Kyle to hate me.

"Stan?" But there have been times when such things actually worked out though, weren't there?

"Stan?!" Last I checked there was, so maybe asking Kyle out isn't that bad of an idea...

"Stan!" Wait a minute though, I don't even remember saying I was in love with Kyle... or maybe I am and I just didn't admit it to myself...

"Stan!!" That must be it, that's why I always feel like I've been keeping something from both Kyle and me, why didn't I realize it sooner?

"Stan,--" I've actually fallen in love with...

"-- snap out of it, god damn it!"

"Kyle," I finally said, seeing that his face was completely red, most likely from yelling at me.

"Finally! What the hell was that about?" I just looked at him.

"Stan, don't space out again, seriously, I didn't thi--"

I wasn't exactly sure why I did it, but I ended up kissing him. After though, I realized it wasn't the most brilliant idea I had. I grabbed my book bag and was about to leave when Kyle decided to go in front of me.

"Look, I really shouldn't have done that, okay?" I said, hoping that I wouldn't have to explain the actual reason I kissed him for.

"What are you talking--" I left the room before I could hear the rest of what he had left to say, and as I was walking home I realized that I had both fallen in love with Kyle and I didn't want to know how pissed he was going to be after what happened today.


	2. A False Accusation

-Chapter 2-

A False Accusation

I wasn't exactly sure why, but after yesterday's strange event, Stan wouldn't talk to me and I didn't have the slightest clue why. Sure, I could see that he'd be pissed if I had done that to him, but it was the exact opposite, and I honestly didn't care. To be completely honest, I've been wondering if I should ask the guy out, seeing as I've liked him since the seventh grade. But no matter what I tried, Stan wouldn't speak to me. The whole morning he just pretended like I wasn't even there, so at lunch I decided to go and look for Kenny, who I happened to see with Stan earlier. Maybe he might actually know what's going on.

I found him in the hallway with Butters and Cadman, and what I heard didn't surprise me. Cartman was singing the song that he normally sings about Kenny (pretty much just to insult him for being poor). I was standing behind Cartman by now, and I stood there until they were finished speaking.

"You know, I haven't seen Stan hanging around with Kyle today," Cartman said. "Maybe he just doesn't enjoy being around that stupid Jew anymore."

"Shut up Cartman!" I yelled right his ear, which caused him to turn around quickly and almost fall in the process.

"Whoa, how long were you there?" Cartman asked.

"At least a couple of minutes," Kenny answered. Then he looked at me and said, "Is there something wrong Kyle?"

"Yeah, it's about Stan," I told him. "You wouldn't have any idea why he's not speaking to me, would you?"

"I do, but there's a few people here--" he looked at Catman and Butters when he said this "-- that I don't really think should hear this."

"Fine then," Cartman said. "Butters, let's go."

After the two of them left, I asked Kenny, "Do you know why the hell Stan's pissed at me for?"

"Well, he thinks that you're pissed at him for something he did last night, and there's another thing too, though I'm not sure if you want to hear it."

"Why wouldn't I want to hear it?"

"Um, well," Kenny paused, and I instantly thought he was going to say something that wasn't good, so I quickly asked him, "Well what?"

"Stan kinda said that he kinda thinks it's not a good idea for him to be around you because he thinks that something might happen, or something along those lines," he replied.

"What do you mean by 'something might happen'?"

"Well, to take his words exactly, he thinks that you're probably not interested in him."

"Am I supposed to know what that's supposed to mean?"

"I would assume that he's in love with you, but that's just me. I'm only saying that because that's how it sounded."

I wasn't really prepared to hear that, so the only thing I said was, "Why the hell would he think I'm not interested?"

"I don't know why, I'm just going by what I was told!"

"I thought I told you about that whole thing before," I said, and Kenny quickly caught on.

"Yeah, I forgot about that," he said, laughing (hopefully at himself). "I can see why you never told Stan either, but don't you think it'd be a good idea for him to know?"

"It would be, but Stan walks away from me before I can even say anything," I stated. "How you tell him? I know he'll actually listen to you."

"I guess it's worth trying," he said.

"Thanks Kenny," I said. I really had no idea why Stan would think such weird things, but then again he was the one that told me that he thinks he's going to fail, so it's not that surprising after all.


	3. New Day, New Problem Part 1

-Chapter 3-

New Day, New Problem (Part 1)

It was two days after that day were I went and kissed Kyle, and I had a feeling he was pissed at me. So, I had decided to not speak to him because I knew he would freak out at me. Kyle wasn't exactly the best person when it comes to being calm. There was usually sometime during the day were he'd yell at Cartman, and he's been known to actually go and beat him up if he went too far. Mind you, Cartman has a way of pissing a lot of people off, so it wasn't that surprising to have someone yell at him, just coincidentally it was usually Kyle. This brings me back to my problem. I didn't have a good enough excuse for what happened a couple of days ago, and I didn't need Kyle freaking out at me, so my only choice was to stay as far from Kyle as possible.

In the morning, Kenny came up to me and told me he had something important to tell me.

"Stan, you should talk to Kyle."

"Why? Isn't he pissed at me?"

"No, he told me yesterday that he wasn't," Kenny replied. "He also wanted me to tell you something."

"What?"

I expected Kenny to just tell me normally, but instead he whispered it in my ear.

"You're not serious, are you?" I asked. Kenny just nodded his head to answer me.

A part of me wasn't sure if this was true, so I still wasn't talking to Kyle. In history class though, Ms. Garrison assigned the class an essay which we had to present at the end of the week. The worst part was that Ms. Garrison chose the partners herself. I waited for my name to be called, and I wasn't happy to hear who my partner was. I just sat at my desk, hoping that I could just sit here silently on my own for the rest of the class, but that didn't happen. I could hear someone walking up to my desk, and a few seconds later I could see Kyle's face in front of me.

"Hey Stan," he said. I didn't say anything to him.

After a few minutes of silence between us, Kyle finally said, "Do you have any ideas for this stupid essay thing?" Again, I didn't say anything to him, and I could tell he was getting annoyed from the look on his face. A minute later he asked, "Stan, what the hell is your problem?"

"You should know what it is Kyle," I said.

"No, I don't know actually. I don't know why you won't speak to me, because I'm not even angry at you, so don't even think of using that as an excuse Stan! I could see if we got into a fight, but this is just stupid! If there was something you want to tell me, then go ahead and say it!"

As I had said before, Kyle has a bit of a problem with controlling his temper, and this was exactly what I was talking about. He was yelling by the time he finished what he was saying, so everyone was looking at us. Even worse was that the class was completely silent. I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there looking up at Kyle.

"Is there something wrong Kyle?" Ms. Garrison asked.

"Uh, no, nothing," he said, and sat back down again.

The worst thing is that there was still forty minutes left of class, and already I knew that this wasn't going to go that well.


	4. New Day, New Problem Part 2

-Chapter 4-

New Day, New Problem (Part 2)

With twenty-three minutes to go until the end of class, it was weird. After the little incident (involving Kyle yelling at me), neither of us said anything to each other, while everyone else was working away again as if nothing actually happened.

"Stan, look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, okay?" Kyle finally said, breaking the awkward silence between us. He then asked, "Look, I know you're not going to say anything, so how about I do the whole thing myself? The only thing you have to really do is help present it." I didn't say anything, but I did nod just so Kyle would have an answer from me.

I knew what I was going to do then. I decided that I'd skip school (by faking sick) so that Kyle would have to do everything by himself, so on Friday I stayed home. Of course, because there was no Kyle anywhere in my house, I didn't have to worry about seeing him at all today. So for the whole day I mainly played video games, in which I was surprised when I looked at what time it was when I happened to look at my clock. School was already over, so I knew that my sister was going to be home soon, and I knew very well that she was likely to rat me out if she saw I wasn't in bed, so I turned off the game I was playing and went in my bed. Surprisingly, I actually fell asleep quickly, so I was a bit shocked to see that it was already past 10 when I woke up the next day.

I didn't do much on the weekend (mainly because I stayed home the last day of school that week), so when it was Monday I didn't go school again. Actually, I went and skipped that whole week. Sure, I might not be at school like I should be, but as long as I didn't have to see Kyle I was perfectly fine. I enjoyed not having to see him, and I was even more happier to think that he had to do a school project by himself. Of course, since I was put as his partner, I would end up getting the same mark as him, which actually made me happy. What surprised me though is that in the middle of that week, I ended up getting a call from Kenny, who asked me why I wasn't at school. I knew that Kyle had probably asked him to call me, so I didn't really tell him much. Besides, I don't think that Kyle really needs to know why I'm not there anyways. The weirdest part though was when Cartman had come over to my house. I would have thought Kyle asked him to see what was wrong with me, but seeing as the two of them fight a lot I knew that wasn't likely.

The last person was who surprised me though. I knew he got someone to call me, but I didn't expect him to show up at my house by himself.


	5. Kyle's Plan of Action

-Chapter 5-

Kyle's Plan of Action

After I yelled at Stan, I realized I shouldn't have done it. I knew he thought I was pissed at him before, and I ended up giving him more of a reason to think that now. There wasn't that much time left in class (about twenty minutes), and neither one of us had said anything. Despite the fact that everyone was working again, I couldn't help but think that there was probably someone in the classroom talking about what happened, so I decided to say something. Besides, I did need to apologize to my best friend for freaking out at him.

"Stan, look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, okay?" I stopped after that, but I knew he wouldn't say anything, so I added, "Look, I know you're not going to say anything, so how about I do the whole thing myself? The only thing you really have to do is help present it." It wasn't much, but Stan nodded to tell me that he agreed. Of course, I wasn't really happy about the fact that I'd be doing the whole thing by myself, but I wasn't going to try and get Stan to help, because I knew he wouldn't enjoy having to be around me.

On Friday though, the day we were supposed to present our essay (or project, or assignment, or whatever you wish to call it), Stan wasn't at school. I knew that Stan skipped school when he had to do any sort of presentation in any class, the only exception being when he was working with me on something. Not seeing him there though made me think that maybe what Kenny was thinking about Stan was wrong. Maybe the guy just doesn't want to even be near me at all anymore. A part of me thought that that was completely stupid though, so I stopped thinking about that and just decided to go on with my day normally (or as "normal" as possible without Stan around).

After school, I was still surprised that Ms. Garrison had decided to let me wait until Stan comes back to school to do our stupid essay presentation. Honestly, I was actually happy about this, because Stan would have no choice but to help me with some part of the stupid thing. I would have called him that night if it wasn't for the fact that the two of us were still not speaking to each other.

--

It was finally Monday again, and if there was one thing I learned, it was that weekends were completely boring on your own. The worst part was that Stan wasn't back. Okay, I could see him skipping Friday, but I did not get why he wasn't here today. Or was he actually sick? My exact answer to that was "no," but I was still lost as to why he wasn't at school.

By the time it reached Wednesday, Stan was still not at school. I was mainly hanging around with Kenny (and occasionally Cartman and Butters when they joined us) at both lunch hour and before school, so I wasn't exactly alone here. Because it was half way through the week though, I asked Kenny if he could call Stan's house, and he told me to go to his house after school so I could be with him when he was calling him.

So, once we got to Kenny's house, Kenny put his stuff away and went to call Stan. He also happened to put his phone on speakerphone, mainly so I could hear Stan clearly, even if that meant that I couldn't speak.

The phone rang five times before someone answered.

"Hello?" I could tell it was Stan's mom, Sharon.

"Hey, is Stan there?" Kenny asked.

"Well, he's not really feeling well right now Kenny."

"Could I please speak with him? It's kind of important."

"Well, okay, I'll put him on for you."

I could tell that Stan's mom was taking the phone right to Stan, which made me think he could possibly be sick. When Stan finally had the phone, he said in his normal voice, "Hello?"

"Stan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine Kenny," he replied, which told me that Stan was skipping school, which wasn't exactly a good thing to know. After all, he was the one complaining that he might fail this year.

"If you're fine then you shouldn't be skipping. I have a feeling this has to do with Kyle, doesn't it?"

"It might, though I'm not going to say."

"Why the hell is that?!"

"Because Kyle probably asked you to call me so he could figure out what's going on. That's why I'm not saying if this has to do with him or not."

"Fine then!" Kenny yelled into the phone before slamming it onto the receiver.

I sat there for a few seconds before I asked, "Kenny, are you okay dude?"

"I'm annoyed with Stan, but he knows that I'm likely to be helping you, so you should go and ask someone else to help you."

"Like who? Butters would probably tell Stan why he's there, as well as everyone else for that matter!"

"What about Cartman?"

I tried to hold myself back, but I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Kenny, that fat ass probably wouldn't help anyone unless his own life depended on it!" I was still laughing after I said this, and it took me about three minutes to actually stop.

"Are you done laughing?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, I am," I said, "but trust me Kenny, Cartman is very unlikely to help me."

"You won't know unless you try."

"Okay then, if Stan isn't back by the end of the week, I'll see if Cartman will help."

The two of us agreed on that, and I honestly hoped Stan would return before Friday, just so I didn't have to see if Cartman would actually help me. Sadly, there was no sign of Stan on any day that week. At the end of history class that day, Ms. Garrison ended up holding me back.

"Kyle, I've noticed that Stan hasn't been here all week." She told me.

Iwas about to tell her that I knew that, but before I could speak she said, "Look, I know the two of you were working together on that project, but if Stan isn't here next Monday I'll have to fail him on it."

"Wait, just Stan or both of us?!"

"No, just Stan, and you won't have to present it either. Is that okay with you?"

I looked at her for a second. Normally Ms. Garrison was likely to fail someone right away if they did something like this, so this surprised me that she was actually trying to give Stan a chance. On the other hand, it didn't help with the fact that I'd still have to go and ask Cartman for help.

After school, I actually went to Cartman's house (as much as I didn't want to). However, when I got to his door, I hesitated, mainly because I wasn't sure if this was a good idea. I decided to just ask him anyways, so I rang the doorbell to his house. A few seconds later, I heard Cartman yell, "Mom, get the door!"

I didn't hear if his mother said anything back to him, but she was the one that answered the door.

"I need to speak to Cartman about something please," I told her, and she let me in.

Cartman was sitting on the couch, watching Terrance and Phillip (it never got old over the years), and noticed I was there after I walked in.

"Kyle, is there something you wanted?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you could help me with something," I replied.

"Oh, so now the Jew decides to ask me for help?"

"Shut up, fat ass!" I said angrily.

He turned off the tv and then made a gesture for me to sit beside him, which I did. After I sat down, he said, "Let me guess, it's Stan?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"After that crazy performance you did in history class last week? Pfft! Who wouldn't know is the better question to ask there!"

"Well he's skipping school, and I know it's because of me, so I wanted to know if you'd see what's going on with him and why he's not speaking to me and whatnot."

Cartman looked a little surprised. "You want me to help you?"

"Look fat ass, are you willing to helping or not?"

He sat there for about a minute, then said, "Sure I guess I will, but only because I'm worried about Stan."

I just looked at him, mostly because I was surprised and amazed by this. Cartman wasn't exactly the most helpful person I knew, so I hadn't expected him to actually agree to help me. As I was about to walk out the door, I said, "Thanks Cartman."

"No problem Jew," he said back to me as I left his house.

--

On Sunday, I ended up getting a phone call from Cartman.

"I spoke to him for you," he said.

"So what did he say?"

"Some really gay shit. He said he was skipping school because of you, and he said that it was because he's in love with you or some gay shit like that. I was hoping he'd say it's because you're a Jew, but he didn't."

"He's practically contradicting himself there though," I told Cartman, trying to ignore his comments on me being Jewish.

"Well, I don't know what to say. How about you go over to his house and talk to the guy himself?"

"Maybe I will. That seems to be the only thing I can do anyways."

"Good luck then, Jew," he said, then hung up. I didn't usually take Cartman's advice, but this time I thought it might actually be a good idea, so I left for Stan's house a few minutes later. When I finally got to his house (and after his sister Shelley let me inside), I ran right up to Stan's room, and I opened his door without knocking. When Stan saw me, he was clearly surprised.


	6. An Unreal Reality

Note: It's nothing big, but all the flashbacks in this chapter are told by Kyle (it's a little obvious to tell, but I figured it should be pointed out anyways just to be on the safe side). So, with that said, here's chapter six :)

--

-Chapter 6-

An Unreal Reality

Kyle was standing in my bedroom doorway. I honestly didn't think that he'd even be willing to go so far and do this, but I was wrong. I didn't even know what to say to him, mostly because I hadn't expected this. The only thing I could do was look at him. He closed the door before he finally spoke.

"Stan, what the hell is the matter with you?" Kyle asked. I probably would have said nothing to him, but the fact that he was speaking in an angry voice told me that that wouldn't be the best idea.

"Kyle, do you really have no clue as to why this is happening?" I asked him.

"Cartman told me, so yes, I do! But that doesn't explain why you're doing this!"

I got off my bed and walked towards the door. "I don't see the point of explaining why," was the only thing I could say to him.

I was almost to the door when Kyle had started to walk towards me. I paid no attention to this until he turned around and quickly pushed against the wall. This was another thing that I didn't expect Kyle to do, but I was wrong again.

"Stan, there's not even the slightest reason why you should be doing this! So if you have a reason, tell me!"

I didn't know what to say to him. The look on his face told me that was upset (even though the way he was speaking made me think that he was pissed off), but there was nothing I could say to him. I was just standing there silently, looking at Kyle but having nothing to say.

"Say something, Stan. You can't honestly think that everything will go like this forever, can you?"

_No, it can't... eventually you'll have to wake up. I can't keep going like this, not unless I have you with me. Things have been bad enough for both of us already, so why won't you wake up?_

"I don't really know Kyle. You'll have to tell me that one," I told him.

The two of us were silent for the next few minutes. Finally, Kyle said, "Stan, I'm not angry at you, okay? I just don't get why you wouldn't have told me any of this before."

_"Look Stan, I'm not angry at you, but I have a feeling that eventually something bad will happen to you if you keep doing this."_

_"Ky, seriously, you worry too much. I'll be fine, nothing 'bad' will happen to me, okay?"_

"I didn't tell you anything because I didn't know how you'd actually take it. There, is that a good enough reason for you Kyle?"

"I guess, but..."

_"Kenny, if I was to tell you something, do you think you could not say anything about it to anyone else? Especially Stan. I know he'd be creeped out if he found out."_

_"Sure dude, what is it?"_

_"Well, I've taken a bit of a liking towards someone..."_

_"Let me guess, Stan?"_

_"Yeah, how'd you know? I didn't think it was that obvious."_

_"Well, there's the fact that you pointed out that he'd be creeped out if he knew, plus I've been noticing the way you look at him in class. Trust me; no one stares at their best friend that way unless they're infatuated with them. I'm surprised that no one else noticed that, to be honest."_

_"But you won't actually tell him, will you?"_

_"No dude, of course not."_

_"Really? Thanks!"_

"Actually Kyle, Kenny happened to say something like that about you too."

"What?! You're not serious, are you?"

_"You know, you could have told me yourself instead of waiting for Kenny to tell me."_

_"Wait for Kenny to tell you what?"_

_"Are you telling me you don't know what you said to him, or are you just trying to act stupid on purpose?"_

_"Stan, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I had a feeling that--"_

_"That what? That I would hate you for something like that? If you honestly thought that I'd be like that Ky you're not that smart."_

_"Look, I -- wait, what did you say?"_

_"I said that I don't care. I would have preferred to have heard you say that though instead of Kenny."_

"Yeah," I told him. "I don't think he was being serious though."

"Stan, he wasn't lying. He was telling you the truth."

"He was?" I didn't know what to say to that. I was happy, but I wasn't sure about what I should do. Luckily, I didn't have to think, because at that moment Kyle kissed me.

_"Okay Stan, you're claiming that you're bi. But honestly, I don't believe you."  
_

_"Cartman, you rarely believe anything that anyone says!"_

_"Well, there's one way you can prove it to me."_

_"And what the hell is that, huh?"_

_"By going and kissing the stupid Jew, of course."_

_"Shut up, fat ass! Not everyone has to do something to make you believe them!"_

_"Well Kyle, it's either he kisses you or nothing. Besides, you're the only one around right now who'd even be willing to do it!"_

_"Cartman, you're going too far there! Stan doesn't have to--"_

Honestly, this is what took me by surprise the most. Kyle didn't seem like the type of person that would do this to anyone.

_"Ooh, Stan's actually doing it!"_

_"Cartman, what the fuck are you doing?"_

_"Well, Stan here was saying that he was bi so I asked him to prove it to me by doing this."_

_"But..."_

_"Kenny, just enjoy this, okay? Oh my God, Stan's practically making out with Kyle!"_

_"Cartman, what the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"Nothing's wrong with me Kenny, nothing at all."_

_"Then stop those two!"_

Of course, what surprised me more was that Kyle didn't actually stop.

_"Okay, okay, fine. Stan, I believe you, okay?"_

_Stan had finally stopped kissing me, which ended up disappointing me. I wouldn't have been surprised if I was actually showing that, too. I noticed that Kenny looked relieved to see that Cartman had stopped us. Or had Stan only decide to use me just to make a point to that stupid fat ass? Either way, Stan noticed this, because he whispered in my ear, "Ky, I'm sorry if that bothered you, okay?"_

_But then again, a few of the things he did either made me worried about him or, in rare cases, I ended up becoming jealous. But even through all of this, I've stuck by his side, and the way he decides to repay me for all of this is by almost dying! No, it wasn't Stan's fault, the only person I could blame for that is Clyde. If he hadn't been so reckless, Stan might not be in the current situation he's in right now._

I had to force Kyle off of me after a few minutes, in which he looked just as upset, or possibly even more upset by this.

"Why did you--"

"Kyle, didn't you realize this was a dream yet?"

--

_Earlier that night, I was at the hospital, like I had been for the past two months. Of course, I knew that tomorrow would make it exactly two and a half months since Stan was first brought here._

_When I finally looked at the clock, I realized it was almost eleven, and the night nurse would end up kicking me out. So, before I left that night, I held Stan's left hand in both of mine. I wasn't happy that he was like this, so I said the only thing I could._

_"Stan, please wake up soon."_

_I knew he probably hadn't heard what I said, but a small part of me really hoped he did. After that, I left, knowing that I wasn't going to get any response from him._


	7. Destiny's Path

Note: First off, I don't think the title of this chapter makes much sense, but it was the only thing I could think of (I was watching too much Gundam Seed Destiny, which is probably where it came from). Also, I forgot to put in that Clyde was doing a bit of drunk driving (it'll be obvious what this is about later in the chapter).

--

-Chapter 7-

Destiny's Path

I woke up that morning clearly wondering what the hell that dream had been about. Of course, I knew it hadn't been real, because Stan was in the hospital, and I'd end up being one of the first people to know if he woke up. The main reason behind this was because I was with every day, from the minute I got there after school to when visiting hours were over. So I knew it wasn't real. I do realize what it meant though. If Stan died, I knew I wouldn't be able to live. Maybe as a mindless person, sure, but that's about it. I was already starting to act that way, even though Stan was still alive and only unconscious right now.

--

_"Ky, you seem angry. Are you okay?"_

_I just looked at Stan, who had a concerned look on his face. I was always worrying about him, but it always seemed like he didn't care about this. I often wondered if he did things like this just to bother me._

_"Dude, seriously, are you okay? You look upset."_

_I just stood there, unable to think of anything to say to him._

_"You know, if you're pissed at me you could just tell me."_

_I still didn't say anything. I wasn't angry at him at all, but that was what he decided to think._

_"Kyle, why aren't you saying anything?"_

_I sighed before telling him what I actually thought. I just hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way. But then again, it always seemed like anything I said to him wasn't important, so I sometimes wondered why I bothered to tell Stan anything in general._

_"Look Stan, I'm not angry at you, but I have a feeling that eventually something bad will happen to you if you keep doing this."_

_Stan just laughed at that one. He must have noticed the look I was giving him though. "Ky, seriously," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder, "you worry too much. I'll be fine, nothing 'bad' will happen to me, okay?"_

_I looked at him for a few seconds before saying, "Okay, fine. But if something does happen to you, you can't say I didn't warn you."_

_He laughed again and said, "Okay then, in case something horrific does happen to me, I'll make some sort of promise with you. Does that work?"_

_"Like what?" I asked._

_"I'm not exactly sure, why don't you think of something?' Stan replied. I often wondered why I never asked the guy out, but if Stan was willing to make some sort of promise with me, I figured I should ask him now._

_"How about a date?" I asked, hoping that Stan would agree on it._

_"You mean the two of us going on a date together? You're not being serious, are you?" This had been the answer I didn't want, but I nodded so he'd understand._

_Stan just stood there, and to me it looked like he was actually thinking over something I actually said. Eventually, he said, "Fine, I guess that could work."_

_"So you honestly don't care about me asking that of you?"_

_Stan laughed again and I knew that if he laughed at me one more time I would probably hit him. He smiled at me and said, "Seriously, it's nothing big. Besides, I'm surprised you never asked before."_

_I glared at him then. "What do you mean by that, Stan?!"_

_He started laughing again, and this time I ended up punching him a little too hard in the chest. He ended up coughing a little too much (he had asthma, after all), and I walked him over to the couch. When he finally stopped, he sounded pissed._

_"What the hell was that for?!"_

_"I wasn't meaning to hit you that hard; I was just getting annoyed with you laughing at everything I said. It makes it seem like you don't bother to pay any attention to what I'm saying!"_

_Stan just looked at me and started to speak, but I left his house before I could hear him. When I think about it now though, I feel guilty for what happened that night, even if I wasn't involved._

_That night, Stan had gone somewhere with Clyde (the only one of the four that could actually drive), Craig and Tweek, and I wasn't prepared at all for what was going to happen to any of them. Especially Stan._

_The first thing I heard was the actual crash itself. When I looked outside, both a truck as well as Clyde's car were out there, and I knew the two had collided with each other. After I called for an ambulance, I went to check what happened. The truck driver was a little beat up, but that was nothing compared to what had happened to everyone else there. Both Clyde and Tweek were hidden, due to the fact that they had taken the worst hit. Craig, on the other hand, sounded like he was actually conscious, but at the same time he sounded dazed. Stan, who seemed to have been the least injured, was not even awake. I did notice that the window his head was leaning on (the right side of the car wasn't really hit) was covered in blood. More importantly, it was Stan's blood on that window._

_I knew something might actually happen to him, but I did not expect this at all. I didn't even know if Stan was still alive at that moment. If he was though, I'd be happy. But if he wasn't... well, let's just say it wouldn't be a pretty site for anyone._

_Finally, when help had arrived, they were checking to see who was dead and who wasn't. Both Craig and the truck driver were sent to the hospital, and both Clyde and Tweek were dead. No one had seen Stan until I pointed him out._

_"Is this kid still alive?" one of the doctors asked another._

_The other person there looked at him, and said, "No, this kid's dead too-- no, wait, he's still breathing!"_

_That was when Stan was finally brought to the hospital. I could see that Stan was actually n worse condition than Craig, but then again there was too much blood on him to even tell if that was the case._

_The day after, I went to the hospital. I was told by Cartman that Craig had been declared dead six hours after he was brought in. When I had asked him about Stan though, he had said nothing._

_"Come on fat ass, what's wrong with him?"_

_Cartman was standing there for a few minutes, looking around the hallway. I asked him again, and this time he actually gave me an answer._

_"Well, you see Kyle, he's a little, how should I say? Unable to speak."_

_I just looked at him. "I know he's not dead, so what is it?"_

_"Well, it's one of the closest things to death."_

_"His brain doesn't work anymore so he's stuck in here for good?"_

_"No, no," Cartman said, "you're thinking too horrible there. What if I was to add in that he's in an unconscious state?'_

_I tried to think of what Cartman was referring to, but the only word that came to mind was "coma," and I was hoping that that wasn't the case._

_"You're not trying to tell me that he's in a coma, are you?" I asked._

_"You finally got it!" Cartman said as if I had just won something, which I felt far from. "He can't respond to anything right now, so there's not much of a point in going to see him."_

_I ignored Cartman and ran to the room where Stan was supposed to be. When I walked in, I ended up seeing that he had quite a few stitches, mostly on his head and arms. By the looks of it, a lot of them would end up leaving some scars on him, and I ended up feeling more horrible from seeing Stan like this. I started wondering why I didn't try to convince him to actually stay home that night. At least if he did he wouldn't be here, but instead he'd actually be perfectly awake. He wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed, possibly stuck in this state for the rest of his life. Just seeing Stan like this caused me to start crying._

_Of course, two weeks later, Stan's parents ended up killing themselves, possibly because they thought that he'd die as well. Everyone in town, including my parents, were telling the doctors at the hospital to actually kill Stan (as in cut off everything that was keeping him alive and whatnot), but Kenny, Cartman, Shelley as well as myself ended up trying to stop them. Shelley happened to have a note that her parents had written, saying that they wanted everyone to not do something crazy like this. Of course, if it hadn't of been for this, Stan wouldn't still be the way he was now._

--

Today, like everyday since that incident, I was going to go to the hospital to visit Stan, even if I knew he wasn't able to speak. He was able to hear people from time to time though, because he was actually capable of moving (well, at least turning his head and partially moving his arms). I ended up thinking though that he still might not awake anytime soon, and I was starting to think that I had actually lost him for good. That would explain that dream too.

After Stan had been in a coma for a month, I started having dreams that ended up becoming worse the longer he was unconscious for. Eventually it became so bad that I'd end up having dreams that I'd lost him for good, which didn't brighten my mood at all. It made me feel worse about this whole thing. I was starting to act like a soul-less person at school, and I eventually shut everything out. The day that I'd become normal again was the day that Stan was actually able to speak again. When he'd be able to finally act like himself again. Or, as best as he could, seeing as Shelley, his older sister, was his only living relative left in the town.

I didn't even pay attention to anything that had happened at al that day, and I was still like this when I was actually sitting beside Stan. I had always told him to wake up soon every time I left the hospital at night, but I knew he hadn't heard me.

It was nine when I decided I would leave. I just looked at Stan, then left the room. I knew he wasn't going to wake up; he was going to be stuck here until he died.

I was wondering why a nurse had been trying to catch up to me. She looked like she had just checked up on Stan, so I was a bit confused.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be Kyle, would you?" she asked me. I nodded, and she pulled me back to where Stan was. I didn't see the point of it then, but once I got to the room I knew why.

Stan was sitting there, finally back again.


	8. An Unbroken Promise

A/N: The final three chapters are finally here! Sorry for the long wait for them, but I think the ending will make up for it... hopefully haha :O

So with that, here's chapter 8 :)

* * *

-Chapter 8-

An Unbroken Promise

It took me a minute or so to actually figure out where I was, and when I did I wasn't all that happy. I remembered being in a room like this a few times before, so it wasn't anything new. When I had looked at the door, I noticed that someone was leaving. Someone who looked way too similar to Kyle...

One of the nurses came in after that, and she stopped me from trying to go and find Kyle, so I told her to get him for me. About two minutes later, she came back, with Kyle following behind her. I could tell by his expression that he was shocked, but I wasn't exactly sure why. But then again, I don't remember what happened that would have brought me here.

When he finally walked up to me, I heard him say, "I hope this isn't some kind of joke." I didn't get what he meant by that, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what he was talking about, so I just sat there silently.

"Stan, you are awake, right?" Kyle asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said. "Why, did something happen?"

I didn't get any answer from him. I did notice that he was smiling, and he looked like he was about to cry too. Honestly, I was just getting more confused about this whole thing, so I asked him again if anything had happened.

"Stan, I don't think you really need to know that right now," Kyle said.

"Seriously, it can't be that bad. Just tell me."

One thing I knew was that if Kyle was to stop smiling at a time like this, it meant that he was about to say something that was far from good, so I tried to think of what he might tell me. Unfortunately, none of the things I thought of where even close to what Kyle actually said.

"Well, you and three other people were in an accident, and only you and Craig had been still alive afterwards. Craig ended up dying though a few hours after he was brought here, while you were, well, not," he told me.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain that much to me, Ky." Like why you look like you're about to cry. Why my parents aren't here. Why you're just not happy in general. Why even the nurse was surprised to even see me up. Hell, there were a few things I was lost about, and I didn't have any sort of answer for any of them.

"I could tell you later, if you want me to."

"Or you could tell me now," I said, starting to get a little annoyed. I wasn't sure if Kyle had realized this himself, but I noticed he was actually crying. I instantly thought that it was my fault for this.

Kyle was looking at the floor when he spoke again. "Well, there isn't much to say. You've been here for two and half months--" Okay, I guess I understood why both Kyle and the nurse had been surprised by seeing me awake, "-- and every day I started thinking that you might actually die and never wake up again. That's the only sort of explanation I can give you."

"Okay, what exactly did happen when I was stuck in here?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure myself. I didn't really pay much attention to anything after the first month you were here," he replied, still looking at the floor.

"What about that month do you actually remember?"

"Well, your parents died--"

I quickly cut him off and said, "I really hope you're not serious about that." Kyle nodded to the floor (was I that horrible looking that the floor was better to look at?), which told me he was. "Okay, what else?" I asked him.

"Well, after everyone had a reason why they killed themselves, they tried to do the same to you," he said. "If it wasn't for your sister, you might be dead right now."

This surprised me. Shelley didn't seem likely to do anything of the sort, especially not if it involved me. So I asked Kyle, "What the hell did my sister even do?"

Still looking at the floor (god, this was starting to annoy me), he ended up telling me that she had found a note that they had written before they killed themselves (I didn't know that either of them were likely to even do such a thing) saying quite a bit of stuff, half of it I didn't get because Kyle was speaking too quietly. Well, that and talking to the floor, which didn't help.

Finally, Kyle looked up, and I could see that he was still crying, but I couldn't think of anything to say to him at that moment. I didn't think that anything like this could happen, but it was then that I remembered what Kyle had said to me before. I knew he was saying it because he didn't enjoy seeing any of his friends doing stupid things, and he tended to show this most to me. I always took everything he said into consideration, though most of the time I knew it was because he was worried. I guess this time he'd been right.

I also happened to remember that promise I had made to him as well.

_"Okay, fine, in case something horrific does happen to me, I'll make some sort of promise with you. Does that work?"_

_"Like what?"_

_I couldn't think of anything myself, so I told him, "I'm not exactly sure, why don't you think of something?"_

_Kyle was silent for a minute, then said, "How about a date?"_

_I would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that he was being serious. I had expected him to ask something completely different. _

_"You mean the two of us going on a date together?" I asked, "You're not being serious, are you?" Of course, what I had meant was if he was serious about asking that, because I would have said yes to him anytime. Kyle just nodded instead of saying anything._

_I was thinking of telling him to reconsider this, but if this was what Kyle wanted, then I figured I should just go along with it._

_"Fine, I guess that could work."_

_He asked me if I cared about him asking me this, and I ended up laughing. I knew that this annoyed Kyle sometimes, but I did it anyways. I smiled at him and said, "Seriously, it's nothing big. Besides, I'm surprised you never asked me before."_

_Kyle must have taken this the wrong way, because he looked like was about to attack someone (taking that that "someone" was me). The way he was speaking didn't help either. _

_"What do you mean by that, Stan?!"_

Of course, everyone knew about who Kyle was in love with. Even I did. I wasn't happy about the fact that I hadn't heard it from Kyle himself, but I ended up finding out anyways. At the time I didn't even take a liking towards any guys, so I just told Kyle that I didn't really care. Over time though, I started to actually fall for him, so I ended up telling everyone that I was bi because of this. I didn't realize at that time that I had taken a liking towards guys in general, but even after I did I was still waiting for Kyle to actually ask me out.

It didn't help that Cartman didn't believe me either, so he told me to kiss Kyle just to make a point to both of them. Like usual, Cartman believed me afterwards, but Kyle didn't get it at all. Okay, Kyle was one of the smartest guys at our school, but there were some things that he just never got, with this being one of them. No matter what I did, I could never get him to clue in to that one thing. So, with Kyle in front of me now, and the fact that I had made that promise to him, I decided that right now might be a good time to tell him.

"Kyle?"

He looked at me so I knew I had his attention.

"You wouldn't happen to remember anything about a promise, would you?"

"Yeah, but you don't really have to keep it," he said. "I don't think its right for you to have to do something that you don't actually want to do."

I just looked at him. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

This clearly wasn't a response Kyle was expecting. He started looking at the floor again, then looked back at me before he started speaking.

"Stan, I know you only like me as a friend, and I know that that's how you'll always feel. I'm not going to force you to do something just because I want you to. It was bad enough Cartman made you kiss me."

Like I said before, Kyle is one of the smartest people I know. But everything he had just said wasn't even true at all. I practically wanted to scream at him for even thinking anything like this, but I didn't need anyone outside of the room to actually pick up on that and kick Kyle out, so I tried to speak as calmly as I could.

"Ky, no one has forced me to do anything. Cartman didn't force me to kiss you, I chose to do that. And I wouldn't have made that promise to you if I didn't want to. Though I do think that it wasn't what I thought you'd ask of me."

"You're not being serious here, are you?"

"What makes you think I'm not?" I asked him, hoping he'd finally get what I'd been trying to tell him.

"Well," he started, "I always thought you only saw me as a friend. It seemed like everything I said wasn't important to you, and--"

"Ky, just stop there, okay?" I said, pissed about how he'd even think of saying such things. "Look, every time you tried to talk me out of something stupid, I always had a part of me that wanted to agree with you, and sometimes I actually did. However, that doesn't mean that anything you said isn't important. And even more importantly--" I knew I was going to feel bad about shouting at him later, "-- I don't get why you haven't figured out after all this time that I am in love with you, Kyle!"

When I had finally calmed down after telling him this, I saw that Kyle looked like someone had slapped him in the face. I knew that he wasn't expecting me to say such a thing to him, so for the next few minutes we didn't say anything. It was about five minutes later (though it felt much longer than that) before Kyle spoke.

"Stan, why couldn't you have told me this before?"

"I didn't say anything because I was hoping that you'd catch on," I replied.

Kyle was looking at the floor once again, but this time he didn't look up. Instead he started to walk towards the door. Once he had reached it he turned to look back at me, then left. Well, "tried to leave" is the better way to say it. I ended up stopping him.

"Kyle, what the hell is your problem?"

Looking away from me, he said, "I don't believe you. I don't know why, I just don't."

"What would actually make you believe me? Or are you only saying that because--" Kyle had cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Stan, stop talking, okay?" he asked.

I would have asked him why, but I decided it might be better to just listen to Kyle for once. So I just stood there in front of him, not knowing what Kyle might do. My first thought was that he was going to leave again (I wouldn't stop him this time), but that wasn't what he did at all. Instead he just stood there, looking away from me. So I decided to use this to my advantage. I grabbed Kyle's chin and turned his face so that he was looking at me. Then I pulled him closer to me and started to kiss him. However, Kyle pulled away from me quickly.

"Stan, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, clearly outraged. I didn't say anything back, so Kyle said, "I told you that I don't believe you, and yet you decide to do something that?! Are you out of your mind?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kyle, the one who's liked me for so long, the guy I had fallen in love with, was practically rejecting me right there. I didn't get it. After a few moments of silence, Kyle left the room. I just stood there, hoping he'd come back.

But in the end, he didn't.


	9. The Reality of Things

-Chapter 9-

The Reality of Things

About a month after that whole incident, things were finally back to normal. Or, as normal as they could be. A few people were still upset about the deaths of Clyde, Tweek and Craig, and there were a few other things I had noticed too.

First off, when Stan had finally returned to school, a lot of people would just glare at him, though I wasn't sure if it was because he had started to look like a Goth kid again or if it was because they thought he should have gone with those three. I always assumed it was both, but no one really said.

However, even though Stan had decided to start wearing all black again, he still acted like his normal self. Of course, Kenny and Cartman had noticed that the two of us weren't talking to each other. Actually, Stan and I hadn't spoken since that day at the hospital. Stan didn't exactly avoid me or anything, but he'd only speak to me if it was necessary, like if we had to work together in class. I did the same, even though he had a better reason to do this. After all, I did break his heart. Yet everything felt so weird without him around, so after two weeks had passed of this, I finally decided to confront Stan at his house.

Shelley was the one who answered the door, and she let me in without asking why I was there. Of course, I doubted Stan would have told her about this whole thing. The only thing that meant though was that she didn't have a reason to try and kill me.

I walked into Stan's room, and I found it weird that he was actually reading something. He hadn't noticed that I had walked in though, so I closed his door as silently as I could. This didn't work out so well though, because Stan did notice this, and just stared at me. He wasn't giving me that good of a look either.

"Um," I started, not knowing what to say.

Stan put down the book he was reading and stood up. I almost thought he was going to walk out of his room, but he just stood there with his arms crossed, tapping his left foot on the ground. I knew this wasn't a good thing, because I knew that if I didn't speak fast enough, or if I said the wrong thing, that he would leave. This didn't help me much, because I had no clue what to say to him in the first place.

"Look," I said, "I'm sorry, okay?"

Stan was still there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot. He still looked pissed too, as if that helped me much.

"Stan, I was an idiot for doing that to you, and I really, really regret it," I said, hoping that would work.

"Is that really the best thing you can think of? Because I really think that 'fucking asshole' works much better," he said, his anger clearly obvious by the way he was talking.

"Okay, fine, you're right Stan; I'm a complete fucking asshole for doing that." Stan still looked pissed and had his arms crossed, but he did stop tapping his foot.

"That doesn't explain to me why you did such a thing in the first place. Besides, it's not a secret that you're 'soooo in love with me,' as everyone claims," he said bitterly. "Or did you just want to say that for the hell of it?"

"Stan, I meant that the whole time, I--"

"Kyle, shut the hell up before you piss me off more than I already am."

"Stan, you should really calm down."

"I'll do that when you leave!" While he was saying this he picked up a picture frame that had been under his bed and threw it at me. Stan missed me though, and it hit the wall instead, which caused the glass in it to break. I happened to see that the picture that had been in the frame was one of the two of us on our last day of summer vacation before this year had started. I only knew this because I had the same picture in my room. After looking at the picture I looked in Stan's direction.

Stan was just standing there, his face red from yelling. He was also crying, but he didn't bother to hide this. I didn't know what to say, mostly because I've never seen him like this before. So the two of us just stood there in silence for a while.

"Um, Stan?" I asked, "Are you, um... are you okay?" That was probably a stupid question to ask. I knew he wasn't okay, but I couldn't do anything to help him. I had a feeling he might try to hit me with something else if I did try to comfort him, so I just stayed where I was.

"No, why would I be? I wouldn't be crying if I was," he answered. I was about to say something, but Stan ended up speaking before me.

"Kyle, just go, okay? I'm not particularly interested in hearing anything else you have to say, so just go away!" Honestly, I didn't feel like arguing with him, so I left. Yet some part of me knew that I wouldn't actually be able to let go of him.


	10. A Proper Ending

-Chapter 10-

A Proper Ending (Epilogue)

About a year had passed since Kyle had chosen to confront Stan at his house, and the two were still not talking to each other. Actually, the two had become so depressed that they had chosen to commit suicide.

Well, that's one way things could have turned out. But luckily, neither of them had done that. What actually happened isn't even close to doing such a thing.

Of course, as the two had not been talking, they were never seen with the same people. Kyle was usually seen with Kenny, as well as Cartman at times, while Stan was normally seen with Butters. The two wouldn't speak to each other unless they found it was necessary, which was fairly rare.

That was until Kyle happened to find a certain book. And no, I'm not talking about a Death Note, as that'd be completely crazy.

No, this particular book looked like it'd be someone's notebook. Yet their name wasn't written on the front of it. However, Kyle did notice something similar to a bookmark in it, and turned to the page that was marked.

The page had writing on it, meaning that whoever it belonged to used it to write something. To see if he could tell whose book it was, Kyle started reading it.

_'I don't get it. I hate him yet love him at the same time. Every time that I try to forget him, he ends up being the only thing I can think of. I haven't even spoken to him since he came to my house and tried to apologize. Maybe if I had actually listened to him...'_

Kyle had only read this much of the book to realize it was someone's diary. If it wasn't for the fact that what was written sounded familiar to Kyle, he'd of thought it was some girl's diary. Yet there was only one person that came to his mind after reading this. But it couldn't actually belong to...? _No, it's probably a coincidence_, Kyle thought. But he kept on reading, just to make sure.

_'Either way, I know he probably won't try to talk to me. I did throw that picture at him, after all. And I yelled at him too, if that helps any._

_'I think the only other time I've felt this horrible was after the first time Wendy had broken up with me, and that was eight years ago. Maybe I should go and apologize to him for what I did. After all, Kyle probably felt horrible enough, and I probably made him feel worse than he did before.'_

Kyle merely stood there in shock, and re-read all of this to make sure that what he had read the first time was right. After the third time of reading this, he closed the diary. He had found out two things: first off, this was clearly Stan's diary. The second thing he had found out was that Stan still had feelings for him, yet chose to keep quiet about it.

Though now Kyle had a reason to speak to Stan.

--

Like usual, Stan was sitting with Butters outside the school at lunch, while Kenny and Cartman were sitting on the other side of the stairwell waiting for Kyle. When Kyle had actually come out of the school though, he walked towards Stan and Butters.

"Um... Stan?" Kyle started, clearly sounding nervous. Stan quickly turned around, but looked a bit disappointed after seeing who it was.

"Did you want something?" Stan asked.

"Um..." Kyle actually didn't know how to start. He had thought over the best possible answers in his head before this, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. So, instead, he said, "Do you think I could talk to you?" Stan merely looked at him, and motioned for Butters to follow. Of course, as soon as Kyle saw this, he said to Butters, "I actually wanted to talk to him alone." Butters sat back down after this, while Stan and Kyle walked into the school.

After they had gotten somewhere where they were unlikely to be overheard, Stan started by saying, "What the hell do you want now?"

"I found something of yours," was the best response Kyle could think of. Stan's expression quickly went from angry to confused, as he couldn't remember anything he might have lost. Seeing this, Kyle pulled out the diary from his book bag.

"Where...?" Stan had started to say, still confused. He honestly didn't drop something as important as a diary, did he? To make sure that it wasn't his, he started looking through his own book bag. But his diary wasn't in it.

_Oh shit,_ Stan thought. _He's read it. I know he did. How else would he know that it was mine?_

After realizing this, he slowly took the book from Kyle. He then looked at the diary, then Kyle. He repeated this a couple more times before saying, "How much of this did you read?"

"I only read whatever it was you last wrote in there," Kyle said, and Stan could tell he was being honest. But then again, he was still a bit annoyed that of all people to find his diary, it had been Kyle. When he thought this over a couple of times though, he realized that it would have been worse if it was Cartman, as he probably would have told everyone as to what was in it.

Finally, after about five minutes of silence had passed, Stan mumbled, "Thanks, I guess." He turned to walk away, but he was stopped by Kyle.

"Stan, what you wrote... is it true?" he asked.

Stan turned to face Kyle, who was holding his right wrist. _Yes, Kyle, all of it's true, and I'm a complete idiot for doing what I did, _Stan had thought to himself. Instead of saying this to Kyle though, he merely replied with, "Yeah, it is. What does it matter to you anyways?"

While Kyle was trying his best to smile, Stan could tell that this wasn't the greatest answer he could have given. Taking this in, he said, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm still bothered by that whole thing from last year."

Technically, two things had happened last year: there had been that time that Stan had woken up at the hospital, and then there was the incident involving him throwing a picture at Kyle, which had led to how they were now. Kyle pointed this out to Stan, who stated that the first one of the two was the one he was talking about.

Remembering what had happened, Kyle said, "I was a complete idiot for saying that I didn't believe you then."

"You had a perfectly good reason. Or, at least I think you did, anyways."

"I wouldn't have tried to apologize if I didn't," Kyle pointed out.

"You did apologize. I just acted like a complete asshole and didn't accept it then," Stan replied.

"I... wait," Kyle paused, not knowing if he had heard Stan correctly, "What did you say?"

"I said that you apologized to me, and that I accept it." Stan noticed that Kyle was still holding his wrist, but he didn't care much. It wasn't like he was going somewhere anytime soon. He also saw that Kyle was spaced out, so, taking his fee hand, Stan waved it in his friend's face and said, "Hello? Kyle? Are you there?"

Kyle still stood there, not doing anything. Or so Stan thought. But after a few seconds he could tell that Kyle was tightening his grip on his wrist. Maybe it was his way of seeing if this was a dream?

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Stan didn't get anything back except for Kyle still holding his wrist, with his arm feeling more and more like it was going to break.

"Stop, Kyle," Stan said painfully, though he was still feeling more and more pain by the second. Eventually, he bit Kyle's arm, which caused him to let go of Stan.

Looking at his own arm, Kyle asked, "What the hell was that for?"

"Hello? You almost broke my wrist, Kyle!"

"I remember I was a little spaced out just now..."

"Well next time you choose to go and space out or anything, make sure you're not holding some part of me," Stan stated. "I'd like to avoid another visit to the hospital."

"Right," Kyle smiled a little weakly, "Sorry about that."

The two looked around the hallway, and realized that they were still the only two there. Actually, both of them found this a little weird. Kyle had been the first to notice this, and decided to start walking away. When he could tell that Stan was still standing in the same place, he called out, "Hey, are you coming or what?" He could hear Stan laughing at this, and started walking.

The two walked side by side until they had reached the doors that lead outside. Where most of the people at their school were. The two looked at each other, then held on to the other's hand before walking out together, the way they should have been a year ago.

Both Kenny and Cartman saw this, and while Kenny was actually showing how happy he was for the two, Cartman merely looked at Stan and asked, "Why, of all people, would you want the stupid Jew?"

"Shut up, fat ass!" Kyle quickly snapped at Cartman, like usual.

"How about you shut up, Jew? Besides, I was asking Stan, not you," Cartman said back.

"Why don't you stop insulting Kyle for being Jewish? It's starting to get really annoying," Stan stated.

"Not to mention it's getting old," Kenny added.

"How about... no!" Cartman almost yelled at the two of them. Of course, they had expected this response. Even Kyle did, seeing as it'd probably be something that Cartman would insult him for even after they were finished school.

"Fine then," Stan muttered. Turning to Kenny, he said, "You don't care if the two of us leave, do you?" Kenny shook his head to tell Stan that he didn't, and the two started walking off.

Before they almost disappeared from view, Cartman shouted out, "I'd suggest not making out with the Jew, Stan!"

Though barely audible from where they were sitting, Kenny and Cartman heard Kyle yell, "Fuck you, fat ass!" and looked like he was giving Cartman the finger before they couldn't see either Stan or Kyle anymore.

Turning towards Kenny, Cartman said, "I hate you, Kenny."

Like usual, Kenny laughed and replied with, "I hate you too, Cartman. I hate you too."

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's finally come to the end of the story XD I was wrting most of this last night, so for those who are unhappy with the ending, then sorry. Of course, if it was good then I'm fine with that :) Maybe now it's reviewing time? Technically, it's the only way to know if this lived up to any sort of expectation haha. Either way, thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
